Your Not Alone
by Springflowerangel
Summary: It's about a girl name Ami Farren, see her childhood friend since the Blood Purge, It'll turn her world upside down. I reupload this story for getting something in it. No flames, or any kind of Criticism's or long reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

Angel: Hello readers! this is the first chapter of Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of The New World, I do not own anything but I do own Ami, Sophia or any other OC's you see oh and who Ami falls for...you'll find out. I do not want flames, or any kind of Criticism please, if you do not like how I do this? tough luck cause I don't care, just go find another story, and I will not allow long reviews please, their boring and I'll just ignore it all together, why should I? I'm busy with my other stories and I don't need all that, so please respect that, I know it's to rush ect. I'll deal with it when I have time! so for the people who like to read this...Enjoy~

...

Your Not Alone: Chapter One

"Ami!"

A girl with short blue hair with a clip in her hair, she has round green eyes, she turned her head to see her good friend Sophia. She has long dark brown hair to her middle back with green eyes with tint of brown, she stopped in front of Ami with a wide smile.

"Guess what?! I heard from some ladies that the Chosen is coming to Palmacosta!"

"Which Chosen Sophia?"

"Zelos Duh! I don't mind the guy but I want you to meet him, this time you will not hide in our house got it?"

I sighed pouted "Why do I have to meet him? he's a womanizer Sophia! I hate guys like that...think there so hot they can get any girl? ha! theres one girl that he can't have! and her name is Ami Farren!" she did a pose puting her hands on her hips laughing

"..." Sophia sweat drop at her friend "Ami...really? some day your going to fall in love with that one guy and you'll find out what it feels to be in love, just you wait you'll fall in love mark my words!"

Ami rolled her eyes at her friend "Yada yada yada! I will not fall in love Sophia, love has never come to me you know that, the last guy that asked me to be his girlfriend only wanted to get in my pants so I would never fall for a guy again, and don't try to hook me up with any guy."

"Whatever Ami, you deserve the right guy, maybe he's close by?" both shrugged

Ami's POV

I swear that girl is going to be the death of me, no matter I say she'll do it anyways...I told her I was going to get some food so I walked to the stands selling fish's ect. Sophia don't mind fish but me...I can't stand seafood kinda funny how I live in a city that sales fish. I didn't notice where I was walking and bumped into someones back who fell but I was still standing, he has blonde hair with weird outfit and a sword on his lower back.

"Oh dear, I'm so, so sorry." I stretch my hand out for him to take which he did and I pulled him up gently

"It's alright, are you hurt?"

I giggled shacking my head "Nope, I should be asking you that silly! your the one that fell down."

"Oh..." he rub behind his head blush appearing on his peach skin cheeks "I-I'm alright, I'm Emil Castagnier." he smiled reached his hand out to shack mine but I didn't, I looked at him mouth wide open eyes wide

I couldn't control myself and I hugged Emil, I can't believe it's him! my best friend is alive, I was so happy tears rolled down my cheeks but I guess he thought differently.

"U-um, are you okay? did I say something to upset you?"

I pulled away from him wiping the tears smiling brightly at him I guess that surprised him

"I-I'm okay Emil, I'm just so happy your okay and alive! where were you? I asked everyone if they seen you but they haven't, I thought I lost my dear best friend."

"Huh?"

I frowned "Don't you remember me Emil? it's me Ami Ferren! we were best friends are parents knew each other so will we became close friends."

"...? Sorry, I actually don't remember."

I just wanted to cry but I just can't. Emil is my best friend, he can't forget his promise...wait! I reach in my shirt top showing a locket necklace opening it.

"Here Emil, this enough proof we were best friends?" I showed him the two pictures one with just him and the other side was me and him huging each other smiling big

"T-that's me? but how? I don't remember..."

Suddenly I jumped back when a creature appeared floating near Emil it was black like a cat?

"Emil, maybe when that fire from here made you forget about her? sometimes humans don't like to remember some things that pains them to remember."

"Really? then you are telling the truth Ami, sorry I don't really actually remember you."

I put the locket necklace under my shirt smiling at him

"It's alright Emil, as long as I have my best friend back. Where were you since that fire and attack?"

"...I was at Luin with my Aunt and Uncle."

"I never liked them, there always so mean and controlling. They better not treated you badly or I'll go right to Luin and give them a piece of me mind!"

"I-it's okay Ami, I can never go back to Luin not until I find Lloyd..."

"Isn't he the one who everyone is saying he attacked and kill some people here? I never saw him but I don't believe it until I see it."

"B-but I did...he killed my mom and dad!" my eyes soften at Emil who was clinching his fist shacking angry

I reached my hand grab a hold of his fist in my hands smiling softly

"It's okay Emil, I know you'll find him and you'll figure things out."

"Thanks Ami...I'm actually trying to find my friend Marta, have you seen her?"

I cross my arms thinking "Will I saw a girl I never seen before walking around not to long ago?"

"Thank you Ami, which way?" I pointed to where she went "Thanks, bye!"

I grab his hand again, I frowned "Your just going to leave just like that? I just found out your alive and here, then you want to leave? I'll come with you, is that alright with you?"

"W-will...I guess you can come with us...but we have to find Marta fast she's in danger, Alice the Sadist is trying to find her."

I blinked at that "Then we have to find her, that girl is crazy."

We both tooked off where I saw Emil's friend Marta was, we entered the place to see the same girl I saw

"Marta!" Emil ran over to her happily almost made me jealous "I thought the sadist found you." he sighed

"Alice is looking for me? then we really need to go Emil but first we have to see the Mayor here."

I decided to speak up "I can take you two to see her? I'm good friends with her."

I smiled kindly but Marta was giving me a nasty mean look with her hands on her hips

"And who are you? why are you with my Emil." I raised my eyebrow at her looking at Emil who was embarrissed

"Listen...Marta, I can be around Emil all I want cause he's my childhood best friend. Come on I'll take you to see Clara." I grabed Emil's hand and gently tugged on his arm leting him know we should go leaving behind a angry Marta who followed

I waved with my free hand at Clara when we entered the place

"Oh, Ami it's good to see you again." I let go of Emil's hand to hug Clara "How have you been?"

"I'm been fine, but I have two people who wants to meet you."

I lift my hand to Emil and Marta, Clara looked at Marta and remembered her in just one look.

"Oh, you're Marta Lualdi, Aren't you?"

Marta smiled at Clara "It's been a long time, Mrs. Governor-General."

"Yes, since the Blood Purge."

Marta look down with a sad look on her face...I wonder what happened? Thankfully I wasn't around when the chaos happened, I was off visiting my Grandparents but they end up dying afterwards so I was living with my best friend Sophia. It's hard when your whole family are dead, but I end up fine after five months when I met Sophia. I snapped out of my day dreaming of the past when Clara said something about a Fisherman named Thomas.

"...He told me he'd figured out the source of the storms. He set out for the Dynasty Ruins up in the Kamisra Mountains, but no one's heard from him since." that's bad news, poor Thomas "Perhaps if you found Thomas..."

"So basically, we should go to the Kamisra Mountains to look for Thomas?"

When Clara told them no cause it was to dangerous, I raise my hand in the air smiling big.

"I'll take them Clara! I know that place from the back of my hand." I went from happy to horrified, I just told Clara I went up to Kamisra Mountians alone! me and my big mouth

She didn't look to happy, her hand's on her hips giving me that look a Mother gives to their child when they do something very bad. "Ami! what have I told you about going to that place?! you could of gotten hurt, what would your parents think when they find out you did that?"

I look down with guilty eye's, I hate it when people bring up my parents...it just brings back the guilt of not being their to save them.

"I'm sorry...I have to go." Clara realize what she said to me and tried to apologize to me but I run out of the place before she said anything

I didn't get far cause I was push back onto the ground hard, I look up to see a big fat monster and some girl with some hand whip sword thingy in her hand.

"Well, well your that girl I saw with that boy earlier...oh I have a wonderful idea. How about I use you as a trade with him, he give me MartMart for his dear friend." I almost wanted to barf when she talked

"Nice try, Emil wont trade Marta for anyone or even me. So better luck next time sista!" I stood up and yelled in her face which wasn't a good idea cause when I heard the door open behind me I felt a painful stinging feeling hit my cheek making me fall backwards to hit the ground, but I never hit the ground someone caught me, I look up to see some guy with bright red hair...

"That's not very nice," he help me stand on my feet better but still hand his hands on my shoulder making me turn red slightly

"Humph! I'll get MartMart later."

After that crazy girl left I rub my now sore cheek, I can't believe she hit me with that sword whip thingy...it really hurts.

"Ami!" I turn around finding out the guy with red hair moved beside me facing Emil and Marta

"So your names Ami? really cute." the guy with red hair flashed me with a smile that made me want to melt but I resisted the feeling to look at Emil and Marta

Emil was about to say something but his eyes widen "Ami! your cheek."

Marta was worried too when she saw my cheek "It's my fault, Alice wouldn't have harmed you if it wouldn't for me...I'm so sorry Ami."

I frowned while I put my hand over my sore cheek "It's okay Marta, if Emil really wants you protected...I don't want you harmed ether even though I was the one getting hurt instead, but I'm fine I'll have Sophia look at it later."

I forced a weak smile cause I can't smile to much cause my cheek sore now thanks to that brat, but hey Sophia was right about one thing though...the Chosen well he's really uhh hot? wait no...handsome yes, that's the word. Marta and Emil told me Clara said I should go with them since I know Kamisra Mountian from the back of my hand, I was excited to help Emil out.

...

Angel: So Emil is her childhood friend and she got busted for sneaking around the ruins, sorry about some parts though I kinda took some parts off from the game since Ami is the one to tell Emil and Marta to go see Clara instead of the guy. And I did take out the part when Richter supposed to attack Marta but I wanted Alice to be the one since Richter isn't that evil to hurt a innocent girl..may be but please bare with me on this, it's in a way my version, I have another Tales of Symphonia 2 on DeviantArt. Anyways please no mean reviews or long ones pointless, if you don't like you shouldn't even review in the first place, just find another story to read okay? Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 of "Your Not Alone" I kinda skip some parts and made up some parts too xD and you'll get a hint about Ami can you figure it out? it's close to the ending is all I'm going to say, I do not own anything but I do own Ami, and her best friend Sophia belongs to me, so if you do not like? turn around and find another story 'kay? no flames, Criticism or long reviews are not welcome. Enjoy~

...

Your Not Alone: Chapter 2

...

I took Emil and Marta inside the ruins, I let them fight...I wish I can fight with them but Sophia took my weapon away to fix it since I let it rust. Anyways I stayed back watching Emil and Marta fight a huge water monster that came out of the water, then right after they fought it, it decided to eat us!

...

I coughed up water, pushing myself up from the ground...I look around remembering that water monster ate us, I didn't see Emil, or Marta. Did they appear somewhere else? I hiss in pain grabbing my side of my head feeling pain when I stood up on my feet, I put my hand to my face to see blood no wonder I'm a little woozy and lightheaded. I have to find a close by town quickly before I pass out and the monsters find me and eat me, I started to walk forward until I saw a big enough town it look like Meltokio? No way! How in the hell did I get all the way here?! I was shocked that monster really got me far.

When I walk into the Meltokio I stop moan in pain when my wound on my head started to pulse painfully, did I some how hit me head? I was busy with trying to stop the pain when a gentle voice asked if I was okay.

"I don't think so...ow, I think I must of hit my head some how."

"Oh dear, I'll take you to my house and I'll look at the head wound for you."

I thanked her and fallowed the girl with red hair, the girl reminds me of someone I just can't put my finger on it...oh will I'll remember later, right now my vision was getting blurry. Thankfully the girl told me we were here so she helped me inside telling someone that I was hurt, I had to walk up stairs until she told me I can lay down on her bed for now while she go get the first aid kit.

I happily lay down on her bed relaxing finally, I guess I fell asleep cause she woke me up after she done my head wound so it was bandage nicely.

"Thank you um...?"

"Oh, my name is Seles Wilder."

"Nice to meet you Seles, my name is Ami Farren. Oh what is that?" I sat up seeing a weird looking gem so I pointed it out to Seles

"Oh, Tokunaga gave me it. Do you want to hold it?"

"Sure why not? what could possibly go wrong?"

Oh how wrong I was, when Seles handed me it someone in red came from Seles's window scaring us both. The gem shine in my hands so I quickly hide it under Seles's pillow with out the guy noticing it, I gasp when he just grab Seles. I tried to stop him from taking Seles but I couldn't stop him so I grab the weird gem thingy put it in my pouch on my side and jump after him.

I stopped looking around to see if I can find him but no such luck, until I saw Zelos and Emil talking and seeing the same guy holding Seles. I jog over to them.

"Emil!" I stop in front of Emil but something wasn't right, something different about him...oh will no time for that "Why is Seles get grab for?"

"I don't know but if they gone all this trouble to kidnapped Seles, I'm sure they left me some sort of message. You come, to. You wanna see Lloyd, right?"

I fallowed Zelos, and Emil back to Zelos, and Seles's house which I was surprise that Seles was related to Zelos. I listen to the guys talk until Marta comes running in then Emil acting all weird, same with Marta... Then when Tokunaga started to talk about some gem.

"I had presented Lady Seles with an exceptional gem called Glacies. I had just explain it's origin to Lady Seles then left her alone to take care of Lady Ami."

Everyone look at me "Oh yeah! Seles was showing me the gem then boom! that dude with the red outfit came jumping through Seles's window and grabbed her! and I thought I can stop him from taking Seles so I jump out of the window after him and that's when I ran into Zelos and Emil."

"You mean Lloyd has Glacies Core?"

I had this odd feeling I forgotten something, oh will, it probably was nothing

"I'm sorry, Marta. If only I caught him..."

I felt dizzy and lightheaded so I walk around everyone to the chair bend my body forward with my hands agents my forehead wishing this pain will go away.

"...Ami? are you okay?"

I look up with a hazy blank look on my face seeing yellow, blue, red.

"Oh dear, it seems you have cause the wound to act up Lady Ami."

"...I'm sorry Sebastian, but Seles was so kind to me...I had to do something."

"Here princess I'll take you to rest, while we gentlement and lady talk some more."

I was about to ask him what did he when by that but I found out. He picked me up, I tried to talk him to let me down but he didn't want to hear it and I found myself laying on a bed.

"I'm letting you stay in Seles's room, Sebastian and Tokunaga is down stairs. If you need anything call out one of their names."

"O-okay..." Wow Zelos is actually really sweet guy from what I heard, he was some womanizer yes but when it comes to some things he can be kind a sweet to others "Thank you Zelos...be safe in finding your sister."

"No problem... So if I come back with Seles do I get a kiss from the princess?"

...On second thought, he's just a womanizer and a pervert. I'm not letting him steal my first kiss, I close my eyes after he left so I can rest I end up falling asleep.

_Whats this feeling? It feels like ice covering me like a blanket, but at the same time it wasn't cold. I decided to open my eyes to find out why I feel this way, I was shocked at what I saw. Everything was ice, it was so clear on some ice it sparkle like ice crystals. I stood up confuse why I'm seeing this in the first place until a voice that is coming from know where decided to speak._

_"__You are yet to be complete...you must not let the Vanguard have us.__"_

_"Huh? what do you mean 'us'?"_

_It was silent for a while until the voice started to talk again_

_"__I must not say, we are connect Ami Farren. You might not remember or know it but we used to be one."_

_Okay, now I was more confused then ever. I was going to ask the voice again that sounded soft and gentle like, then everything was disappearing from my site._

A small bright light was hovering over me while I slept, until it slowly floated down to my chest and then it disappeared. I blink my eyes open sitting up yawning.

"I wonder how long I was sleeping...?"

I got off the bed and walk down stairs to see Sebastian and Tokunaga and everyone and two people I never seen before.

"Oh, hi Zelos, Emil, and Marta...did you all figure out how to save Seles yet?"

"Yes, we are going to sneak into the Vanguard's base to get her back." Emil informed me

"Will...what are we waiting for? let's go save Seles!" I pump my fist in the air all pumped until I look at everyone's face's "What? you think I just have a head injuring doesn't mean I can't fight. Marta, why don't you heal me?"

"O-oh, okay." Marta walk over to me and used his healing spell, it took the pain away I took the bandages off my head throwing it away in the trash

"Their, all I need is my weapon...I wonder if they sale that kind of weapon here?" I wondered to myself

"What type of weapon do you use?"

"Zelos! you can't let her come, she might get hurt!" the ninja looking lady yelled at Zelos

"Hey! I can fight too lady! I practice enough to know how to fight and defend. So, do Meltokio carry a claw like weapon? the smaller kind that hook around the hand's?"

"Seriously? You use a claw as a weapon?" I glare at Zelos for thinking it was a bad thing

"For you're information Zelos, claw weapons are more light weight weapon it's easy to carry with you. And it makes the person more faster and have lots of agility too."

I said all proud of myself "Wow, I never thought of that way." Emil said

"So does Meltokio at lease one pair of a claw weapon?"

I hope they do or I'll just have to bare with my fist and my kicks

"I don't think Meltokio carries those type of weapons, can you use any other weapons?"

"...Yeah, will then let's go save Seles!" I walk out of Zelos place before the others could stop me

I still have this off feeling I forgotten something...oh will, it probably was nothing. Now all we have to do is go save Seles.

...

It seems something big is happening~ did ya get the hint about Ami? if not will...it has to do with the Glacies Core. So hope you enjoy this chapter...remember~ no flames Criticism or long reviews allowed please, Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

Angel: here's chapter 3 of Your Not Alone~ I do not own anything but I do own Ami Farren and her best friend Sophie~ so no long reviews, or mean ones, I wont allow flames ether, and no Criticism of any kind are allowed, so have nothing nice to say then why are you reading this story? Anyways. Enjoy~

...

Your Not Alone: Chapter 3

...

I was beyond surprise what I saw when we went down in the Cape Fortress to save Seles to see two Lloyds fighting it out.

"There are two Lloyds?!"

"We have to find the fake one, but how can we?" I asked the Emil, Marta, and Zelos while I watch those two Lloyd's fight

"One of them must be Decus."

One Lloyd jump away from the other making the other one that stayed raise his swords "Come on! Give me a hand! Help me defect this fake one once and for all!"

"Don't let him fool you! He's the imposter!" the other Lloyd said on the right

I'm so confuse, I never met Lloyd before so I can't really know which one is the real or fake one. They of course went back to fighting each other.

"If one of them is Decus, He should reek of that cologne."

Cologne? I sniff a little and quickly pinch my nose with my fingers trying not to gag, who would wear this disgusting stuff?!

"But the smell is overpowering everything. I can't tell which one it's coming from."

"You...better hurry!" I coughed waving my hands in front of my face

"I trust all of you! I know justice will prevail and that you will make the right choice!"

I sweat-drop at that comment, is this guy for real?

"Emil! What should we do?"

"It'll be easier if we kick both their butts..." I mumbled to myself

Emil grab his sword hilt and charge at the Lloyd on the left side getting him good and he change back to some guy with long hair in a low ponytail...

"Decus!...I can't believe it! Then you're the one responsible for attacking Palmacosta and destroying all those cities."

"Crap! So you found me out. Damn it! I was supposed to keep all this a secret from you Marta!"

"What are you talking about?! So then Daddy ordered you to..."

I look over at Marta since I was standing next to her side while Emil was on her other side, did she say Daddy?

"Daddy? What do you mean, "Daddy"?"

"Oh, I see! So you didn't tell them, did you?"

Then they went on and on until Alice came in with Seles, I was happy to see her I just met the girl and I'm worried sick about her, so weird.

"Seles!"

I watch Alice while they talk, it seems I can surprise Alice...When Sheena appeared I pouted, I was about to do that! I wanted pay back for her slapping me with her whip sword. Then a girl with blonde hair threw a Chakram at Decus making him end up on the ground when he shield himself with his...coffin? that guy has issues...big issues.

"We're not going to let you!"

"So sorry to disappoint you!"

It was so hard not to laugh when Regal hit Decus while he ran pass him making his eye's almost look like his eyeballs popped out.

"Lloyd! Is Seles all right?" Aww, Zelos really worried about his sister...I just wish my big brother was nice like Zelos is with her...

"Yeah."

"Zelos, we'll take care of Seles! Lloyd! This way!"

"Don't worry Zelos! I'll go with to help Seles." I went pass Zelos ignoring Marta, and Emil trying to stop me

But it wasn't easy, I gave a small scream escape my lips when something big slam into me sending me to the wall hard, slide down landing on my butt, I almost forgot how to breath choking on dry air hearing Marta, Emil, and Zelos yell my name before I pass out.

I groan opening my eyes to see Zelos, Marta, and Emil fighting some guy with dark red hair wearing glasses. I got up and limped to find Seles and the others and I saw Alice about to attack them, so I took a calming breath in and out trying to focus on saving them and not the pain and ran then jump spinning over, my hands quickly went into my pouch and toss my small daggers at Alice. She dodge some out of surprise, I landed on my feet and knee between Alice and the others. push down on the button on my claw attach to my wrist it flip over my knuckles so two sharp on each side.

"Ami!"

"I will NOT let you touch Seles again, you little bitch!"

"Y-you! How dare you! why are you always in my way?! what's your name!"

"Ami Farren...even though you don't deserve to know my name, your nothing but a heartless brat."

"Grrr!"

I was about to say something when the pain came back, making me go on my knees with a cry of pain.

"Ami!"

I felt someone help me up on my feet, it was Regal that helped me up. Seles was at my side worried. Zelos, Emil, and Marta came running in. I blocked out their talking, they were talking about the Core's...wait! I just remembered what I forgot! I can't believe I had Glacies Core all along. I'll tell the others when we are back in Meltokio. But then Lloyd decided to attack us when we walked out of the Cape Fortress, is this why Glacies told me about not telling anyone about me having Glacies Core?

...

I was in Seles's room talking to her when I remembered again about Glacies Core, I can't believe I keep forgetting about it! I put my hand in my other pouch on my side but it wasn't there?! Did I drop it some how?

"Oh no!"

"What is it Ami?"

"...I was going to give Glacies Core to Marta...but it's not in my pouch I put it in!" I was worried Emil will be upset with me and Marta will more like everyone!

"Don't worry Ami...I think you just dropped or you put it somewhere else?"

"No...I remember putting it in my pouch on my side when I slept cause my head wound acted up after you were kidnapped, I'm trying to think but nothing! Emil, and Marta will not be happy I lost it."

"...I think they will but, they can't be mad at you for something you can't help, things like that happen to allot of people. Don't beat yourself up about it, you should tell them before they leave."

I nodded and quickly but carefully ran down stairs just in time when Regal, Marta, Sheena, Emil, and Tenebrae were about to take their leave.

"Wait!"

"Ami? Are you sure you should be walking around?"

"I'm fine Emil...but I have to tell you and Marta something, but I'm afraid you'll be upset with me..."

"...We promise we wont be upset Ami." Marta told me with a smile

"...When Decus disguise as Lloyd took Seles, Seles didn't have the Glacies core."

"What? Do you know where it is Ami?"

I nodded "I had it...I put it in my side pouch but when I check it not to long ago remembering I had it, but it wasn't in my pouch anymore!"

"Oh no! Maybe Alice and Decus found it?" Marta said looking at Emil who was worried too

"I don't know but maybe the next time we run into them, we'll find out."

"...So you guy's are not upset with me for losing it?"

"Of course not! You're Emil's childhood friend, I know you did your best to keep it safe from Decus and Alice." I almost wanted to cry how sweet and nice Marta is! so I decided to hug her instead then I went to hug Emil making him blush out of embarrissment, making Marta giggle saying how nice I am

"Oh yeah, where is Zelos?" I was upset he left...I don't know why but I think Sophie was right about be falling for someone, damn! Hate it when she's right

"Oh, he went to inform the king about what has happened and about Daddy's plan I told everyone."

"So I can catch up to him then?" I said with hope in my eye's

"Uh...yeah?"

"Okay then, I'll go with him! Oh and Emil...protect Marta~" I waved at everyone running out of Zelos and Seles's Mansion to the top of Meltokio which where the castle was to see Zelos walking out of the castle so I called his name but I never got to finish saying his name when I tripped over my feet falling flat on my face "...Ow..."

"Wow...I thought only Colette can trip over nothing, but now I see it all."

I glare at Zelos while I sat up, he was making fun of me clumsiness! "Hey! I can't help it when I trip! Are you going to laughing at me or are you going to be a gentlemen and help me up?" tell me why I'm falling for him again?

"Of course princess, how rude of me not to help a beautiful lady like your self off that dirty ground." I help me back on my feet, I dust the dirt off my clothes

"I'm not worried about getting dirty Zelos...maybe you should try it?"

"Uhh, no thanks. I do not want to dirty my beautiful face, the ladies will not love me anymore." I glare at him again, I have the urge to kill him now, but my feelings are making me hold back...damn it!

"...Whatever, anyways I came to join you to find Lloyd. Marta and the others informed me what is happening...where to?"

"We catch up to Lloyd of course, also Colette is coming with after she informs the people of Iselia what is happening."

I nodded, and fallowed Zelos outside of Meltokio until that girl with long blonde hair joined us after a while, she's really sweet, always wants to make people happy. I smile every time she smiles at me i just can't help but smile. We did catch up to Lloyd until we heard about Altamira being attacked by the Vangaurd, I was angry that place was my favorite place when I was a little girl!. Lloyd told us to go on ahead and help out in Altamira while he does his own thing at Altamira.

When we entered the underground place of the building I split ignoring Zelos trying to stop me but I ran off before he could change my mind, I'm going to try to find the other's but if I run into Alice...she's going to get it! I end up running into Lloyd in the place, he seem surprise.

"What are you doing? You should be with Zelos, and Colette."

"Yeah, but I wanted to find someone and pay her back for what she did to me. I'll stay out of your way but I may be fast but I know I can't walk around alone with out someone that has my back, everyone else seems to trust you so I do too."

"...Alright, but watch my back don't know when they'll sneak from behind us."

I nodded push down on the button on my wrist making my claw flip over my knuckles again, We ran into allot of people that were with the Vangaurd until Lloyd found a way to the Presidents Office hearing some guy talking like he was a mad man.

"It's obvious that you don't understand. Means and methods are insignificant in the eyes of justice!"

That guy doesn't know anything about justice! All he's doing to killing innocent people!

"Don't even start spewing the word, "justice"!"

Lloyd let me take care Alice which I was happy to do, I punch her in the gut with my claw, sending her backwards with a short scream.

"There...that was for slapping me with your stupid sword whip!"

"Ami?" I turn around hearing Emil

I smiled and waved to everyone, on Regal's other side helping up while Emil and the other's fight agents Brute Marta's father. When Emil and the others beat Brute, he lean agents the desk so Marta run over seeing if he's okay until Decus came running in wanting the Solum's core out of Brute's chest. I punched him in the jaw making him let go of Solum's core, I caught it before it could hit the floor. I hold it close to my chest so Decus wont try anything again.

"Lady Marta! You must hatch the core!"

"But Daddy's gonna die!"

That lady with silver hair came over "Leave him to me! just hatch the core!"

"But I-"

I step back when Decus was reaching out to the Solum's core that was holding, okay that was just creepy! Marta stood up and came over to me. I handed the Solum's core to her watching her hatch it. Lloyd and the others wen on ahead to stop Alice, and Decus leaving me, Colette, and Regal with Raine, who was healing Brute. I hope Zelos will okay even though he's strong enough to take care of himself but I can't help but worry, be safe everyone.

...

Angel: It seems Ami is starting to like Zelos~ will it turn into love? and will Zelos ever stop flirting with girls and be with Ami? or will he reject her feelings? keep on reading people! Ciao~


End file.
